Devolva esta carta, Vuxlá!
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: Vuxlá, uma raposa preta, é o animal de estimação de Yugi. Ela pegou uma carta dele, por pura brincadeira, e agora Yugi tem que recuperala antes que seja tarde. Mas e até lá?Esse é um dos vários dias que eles passam juntos. Para saber , deixe um coment.


Era um dia quente como qualquer outro. Como o costumeiro, Vuxlá vai até o quarto de Yugi para acordá-lo. Depois de algumas lambidas, o garoto se levanta. Ele massageava a cabeça, tentando voltar a si depois de uma ótima noite de sono, e bocejando. 

- Vuxlá, você nunca muda! – ele olha para o chão, já esperando que Vuxlá trouxesse o seu osso de plástico; mas teve uma enorme surpresa quando viu o que a raposa tinha na boca.

- Vuxlá, me devolve esta carta. – ele diz, tentando não "espantar" a raposa.

Ela sai correndo, ainda com a carta na boca. Yugi, desesperado, corre atrás. Quando chega à cozinha, vê que Vuxlá está debaixo da mesa, mas não vê a carta.

- Onde? – ele pergunta. Em resposta ela apenas abaixa a cabeça, encostando-a no chão, e abana a cauda.

- Hah! Então você está aí! – Solomon estava na pia lavando os copos, mas quando olha para Yugi, ele enxuga as mãos e vai até seu neto. – Você está horrível! Vá se arrumar Yugi.

- A, mas...

- E não demore. – Solomon começa a empurrar Yugi, para que este saísse da cozinha. – O café da manhã já sai!

O menino olha para traz.

- Eu te pego! – ele diz à raposa, em tom de brincadeira como sempre.

Após se lavar, Yugi vai até seu quarto. Vuxlá estava na cama, ao lado da roupa dele.

- Escolhendo minha roupa de novo Vuxlá? – ela abanava o rabo, contente; enquanto ele vestia as calças. – Pois ainda não esqueci que você me roubou uma carta...

Yugi confere seus bolsos, encontrando a carta roubada. Ele a olha, sorrindo, mas tarde demais: Vuxlá pula da cama e a pega. Yugi corre atrás dela novamente.

- Yugi, pare com esta correria! – Solomon diz, pondo o café da manhã na mesa. Vuxlá estava debaixo dela novamente, "sorrindo" e abanando a cauda.

Yugi olha para ela cinicamente, sentando-se em sua cadeira e lhe jogando um pedaço de pão.

- E então – Solomon se senta, começando a comer, - Por que esta correria toda?

- Ela pegou uma carta minha, vovô.

- Uma carta? Qual?

- O Kuriboh.

- E por que ela fez isso?

- Pura brincadeira! Mas daqui a pouco ela me devolve, não é Vuxlá? – ele lhe joga outro pedaço de pão, o qual ela devora ferozmente.

"Carta? Que carta? Não sei do que você está falando...", a raposa pensava.

Depois de comer, Yugi vai até a pia para lavar a louça. Quando termina e olha para traz, vê Vuxlá tentando sair de fininho. Porém, ela começa a correr quando o garoto se aproxima. Ele corre atrás dela, novamente, e pára quando vê a porá de sua casa aberta. A raposa já estava do lado de fora, com a carta na boca, sentada como se estivesse esperando ele. Yugi estava indo segui-la, mas pára quando ouve a voz de seu avô.

- Não sai daí. – ele diz pausadamente, indo ao encontro de Solomon.

- Estava indo aonde se ainda nem lhe dei o dinheiro para fazer as compras?

- Compras?

- Sim. – Solomon dá o dinheiro e a lista a Yugi. – E não esqueça de levar a Vuxlá para passear.

- Acho que isso não será preciso. Tchau vovô!

Yugi segue até a porta novamente, e encontra a raposa a brincar com um bebê em seu carrinho.

- Boazinha, não? – Yugi se aproxima da mãe do bebê, que apenas observava a raposa com um satisfeito sorriso.

- É sim. Sabe a quem pertence?

- A mim.

- Sério?! E como é ter uma raposa em casa?

- No caso da Vuxlá, é como ter a um cão de estimação, só que BEM mais inteligente...

- Inteligente?

- É. A senhora nem imagina o que ela faz comigo!

- Anh... A propósito, você tem horas?

- Sim. São dez da manhã.

- Dez da manhã?! Ah meu Deus, tenho que ir! – ela começa a empurrar o carrinho novamente, fazendo com que Vuxlá deixasse de se divertir com a criança. – Me desculpe por ter que sair assim...

- Não, tudo bem. Foi ótimo lhe conhecer!

- Foi bom conhecer a vocês também.

A mãe e seu bebê se distanciam de Yugi e Vuxlá, e ambos ficam sozinhos novamente. Ele olha para a raposa.

- Onde Vuxlá?

Ela se senta e encara o menino. Yugi conhecia o significado daquele olhar: "Adivinhe...".

- Vamos Vuxlá! – ele se agacha, aproximando-se ainda mais da raposa. – Você não pode escondê-la assim tão bem...

Ela olha na direção em que a mulher e seu filho haviam seguido. Yugi também olha, achando que encontraria algo lá. Quando vê que estava vazio, percebe o que a raposa tentava lhe dizer. Ele se levanta rapidamente, e vai correndo tentar encontrar o carrinho. Vuxlá, por sua vez, corre atrás, totalmente alegre.

Yugi passa por perigosas avenidas; quase é atropelado três vezes; recebe o nome de "Idiota!", "Olhe por onde anda!", "Cego!" e muitas outras coisas do tipo; tropeça umas cinco vezes e machuca a mão e o joelho; mas finalmente encontra o ponto de parada da moça. O carrinho estava sozinho, sendo que um dos guardas do mercado certamente estaria de olho na criança. Yugi começa a se aproximar, tentando não ser notado pelo homem, mas Vuxlá passa sua frente e vai até o carrinho. Yugi aumenta sua velocidade, chamando a atenção do guarda. Vuxlá começa a correr mercado adentro com a carta na boca, e o menino corre atrás, sendo seguido pelo policial.

- Ei! Você aí! Animais são proibidos neste comércio!

Yugi ola para traz, mas decide continuar correndo. Olhar para o guarda faz com que Yugi perca a raposa de vista, e ele decide desviar a atenção de seu perseguidor também. Sendo aquele um Hiper Mercado, não seria nada difícil perder o guarda, como não seria fácil encontrar a raposa. Não querendo perder tempo, ele decide ir fazendo as compras enquanto não encontrava Vuxlá.

Engana-se quem pensa que o guarda deixou Yugi de lado. Na sala de vídeos, ele e mais um funcionário tentavam ligar as câmeras, que haviam tido seus fios cortados. Teria sido pura coincidência? Talvez não, já que Vuxlá acabava de sair da sala...

Yugi olhava para os lados, preocupado em saber se realmente encontraria a raposa. Quando já estava saindo do corredor e indo em direção ao caixa, é empurrado. Ele olha para traz e vê Vuxlá.

- Vuxlá! – o garoto solta as compras, abraçando o animal, que lhe retribui com uma lambida na orelha.

Ela sai correndo em direção á saída, enquanto Yugi recolhia as compras e a seguia. No caixa, ele paga ao funcionário, que lhe entrega uma carta de Monstros de Duelo.

- Acho que me deu sem querer.

- Ah, obrigado. Estava mesmo procurando por isto... –ele olhava Vuxlá cinicamente.

Quando o funcionário entrega o troco a Yugi, e este já estava de saída, Vuxlá o empurra novamente, pegando a carta de seu bolso.

- Ei, me devolve!

Yugi segue a raposa, e ambos vão parar em uma ponte com uma linda paisagem, e o delicioso vento que soprava refrescava-os após um dia de tanta corrida. Yugi se se encosta à estrutura da ponte, e olha pra raposa. Parecia estar mais calmo e menos eufórico.

- E agora Vuxlá? Onde ela está?

A raposa sobe onde Yugi estava encostado, e coloca a cabeça nas compras, destas retirando a carta. Quando Yugi ia tirá-la da boca do animal, este vira a cabeça para o lado, e o vento faz com que Vuxlá solte a carta acidentalmente. Ela é levada com o vento, caindo na água e sendo estraçalhada pelo navio que ali passava. Yugi e Vuxlá ficaram olhando por um tempo, inconformados. Eles se entreolham.

- Eu te pego, Vuxlá! – ele diz em tom de brincadeira, correndo atrás dela, e ambos só param quando chegam em casa. Apesar de ter perdido o Kuriboh, Yugi corria alegremente com sua raposa, e era como se a carta de repente tivesse sido esquecida.

De manhã, quando Yugi acorda, encontra algo amarrado num laço vermelho em sua escrivaninha. Era um Kuriboh novo em folha. Não se sabia quem havia feito o laço, mas pelas marcas na carta, certamente fora Vuxlá a tê-la posto ali.


End file.
